Chojiro
Chojiro (チョージロー Chōjirō) is a supporting character in Re:Literature Club! The Doki Doki Virus and Doki Doki Debate Club! Festival Preparation and a special minor antagonist in Doki Doki -disBelief- Torture Club!. He is one of the four vice presidents of the Debate Club and the second-in-command leader of the debate team. Appearance Chojiro is a tall, bulky man with short light brown hair, brown eyes, and always has a serious look. Personality Chojiro is just as rough and strict as Koshiro with very little compassion, arguably more strict than Koshiro as Chojiro has a temper. While Chojiro and Fujio are best friends, they occasionally get into arguments, which gradually increased after Monika left the Debate Club. When Chojiro and the other leaders of the debate team were put into the Kai's Deathcube contraption in Doki Doki -disBelief- Torture Club!, Chojiro cared about survivor. After hearing that the Belief Club's main character had a guide helping him mentally, while Chojiro doesn't fully understand it, he let the main character lead them through the cube-like maze. Even in dire situations, Chojiro continuously argued with people, including Fujio, and he became angry and aggressive enough to let his best friend be sacrificed with no feeling of guilt at the time as Chojiro starting to only care about his own survival. However, guilt did come back later when the Debate Club vice presidents were resurrected during Re:Literature Club! The Doki Doki Virus and were prepared to be tortured and Chojiro apologized for his aggressive behavior. History ''Doki Doki Debate Club! Festival Preparation By the end of the game, Chojiro was disappointed in the Debate Club's main character as much as Koshiro was disappointed and the female main character was kicked out of the Debate Club. While Koshiro gave the female main character a rare third chance, if Chojiro was Club President, he would have stopped at the second chance. On that day when Chojiro was closing the clubroom for the day, the female main character returned to the club to grab a notebook she left in the clubroom but the clubroom was locked. Even though Chojiro was disappointed in the main character for her underwhelming performance, he is still nice enough to lend the keys to the Debate Clubroom to the main character but he expects her to return the key by the time he returns. Apparently, the female main character never came back to return the key to him which disappointed him even further. Doki Doki -disBelief- Torture Club! The Debate Club's Vice Presidents were soon deleted and later spawned in the Belief Club's current game, ''Doki Doki -disBelief- Torture Club!, as special guests for the Belief Club's Deathcube event and Chojiro was one of the special guests. Once the Deathcube game start, Chojiro encountered a flamethrower-trapped room that burned part of his face and arms and survives the trapped room. Going through the cubed maze of death by using a "shoe-throwing" tactic to bait traps, he is eventually grouped up with the Belief Club's main character (unharmed), Akida (who was already hit with a strong basic solution), and Erika (who was already dying from the superacid trap she was just struck with). With Chojiro's leadership skills and intelligence, he leads the small group but he learns that the Belief Club's main character has some kind of imaginary friend leading them, which Chojiro found to be ridiculous until he noticed the Belief Club main character's "luck." It was soon that Erika died to the superacid that was corroding her body, leaving the group with just Chojiro, Akida, and the Belief Club's main character. Fujio found Chojiro's group and returned to get Kotoha and the Debate Club main character to be part of the group. With small groups pairing up, everyone introduced themselves. However, as time kept passing, Chojiro became more aggressive, especially once the Belief Club main character's player controls were disabled, which puts them in a panic. Chojiro and Fujio continued to get into arguments to the point where they get into a fight and Chojiro tossed Fujio into a death-trapped room that crushed Fujio. Everyone became afraid of Chojiro and tried to avoid him. Akida stood up to allow the others to get away from Chojiro's tempered fury. Chojiro snapped Akida's neck since he got in the way and chased down the Belief Club main character, the Debate Club main character, and Kotoha into a pendulum trap room, finding the corpse of Takeru in that room. Chojiro catches up with the three and pulls the Belief Main Character back. As the Belief Main Character resisted Chojiro's grip, Chojiro's jaws and hands were sliced off by a swinging pendulum blade. However, it did not stop him from chasing down the others. When Chojiro tried crawling into the next room after the others, the mechanical door panels suddenly shut on him and his arms and torso were crushed and sliced off by the mechanical door panels. Chojiro presumably bled to death in the pendulum trapped room. ''Re:Literature Club! The Doki Doki Virus During the invasion in the Literature Club Hub World, Debate Club President Koshiro spawned his four Debate Club Vice Presidents to torture them to keep the Doki Doki Virus running. The Debate Club members were really confused about what's going on in their world with Fujio and Chojiro arguing with each other until Monika shouted at them and explained to them. Then their torture session began. By the time the Literature Club members reach their torture rooms, Koshiro already teleported them away. The next time the Debate Club Vice Presidents are seen are near the end of the game when Kai turned them into Category:Datanoid Avatars to help reduce the cost of the Doki Doki Virus. The Debate Club members and the recaptured Belief Club members as avatars were given the powers of the KaiserFever Deviranger, using unused assets of the Drama Club. The avatars were forced to serve under Kai and fight the Literature Club and Drama Club Digirangers against their own will as they battled in the Deathcube where they once feared. Chojiro argued against Kai and got himself electrocuted until he obeyed. During the final battles, the Literature Club and Drama Club members found the real bodies of the Debate Club members on a table, being tortured painlessly. The avatars protected their real bodies from being interrupted by the Literature Club and Drama Club members until the TeraKaimera was being formed. The Devirangers including the avatars were forced into the TeraKaimera to have their powers be used by the TeraKaimera. After the final battle with Infected Koshiro when the Debate Club Main Characters were freed by Koji and S-Squad Cyber Security Rangers, Koji gave the Debate Club members Drama Club powers in order to demote and delete Infected Koshiro. All available administrators added their votes to defeat Infected Koshiro. During the epilogue in the Nexus dimension (a.k.a. the real world), Kotoha, Debate Main Character, and Fujio stopped by the Literature Club to apologize to them and asked about Monika. The Literature Club members wondered where Chojiro was but it seems like Chojiro is just releasing his steam elsewhere off-screen. It's unknown what may be going on in Chojiro's head but the Debate Club disbanded. Avatar Chojiro At some point during the Literature Club Hub World invasion in ''Re:Literature Club! The Doki Doki Virus, Kai—presumably with Koshiro's permission—created avatars of the Debate Club Vice Presidents as well as Kai's former Belief Club members. These avatars were given the powers of KaiserFever Deviranger with Avatar Chojiro having the power of Deviranger ViralBrown (デビレンジャー・バイラルブラウン Debirenjā BairaruBuraun), with the motto "Calamity of the Land" (土地の災難 Tochi no Sainan), which controls the viral power of earth. Category:Debate Club members Category:Vice Presidents